1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roof-mounted air conditioner and heating unit for a bus or the like, and more particularly to a housing for the components of the unit which support the weight thereof on the side panels of the housing and supported on the roof adjacent the sidewalls of the bus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air conditioning and heating units include many similar components, such as the heating and cooling coils over which the air to be treated is passed, and condenser coils for cooling the refrigerant in the cooling system of the unit. Each of the coils also has associated therewith fan means including associated motors for forcing air thereover. Thus, the components of the air conditioning unit result in an apparatus that is quite heavy. These components are generally housed within a cabinet for mounting to a bus or supported on framework which in turn is mounted in a special compartment in the bus defining the separate airflow paths across the respective coils. In either instance, the cabinet or support frame must have sufficient strength to support the components of the unit. As a general rule, this results in multiple framing members or relatively heavy floor panels of the housing to provide sufficient strength to such an enclosure. This also generally results in rather complex designs to accommodate the structural support members and adds to the expense of fabrication and the weight of the unit.